A wireless device may connect to a network wirelessly. The wireless device can then send and receive data over the network using RF or other similar wireless communication. Such data communication can take the form of data packets, and the data communication can convey voice, media, or other information.
Prior to establishing a network connection, a wireless device must be authenticated by the network to determine that the wireless device is authorized to access the network. Typically, a wireless device transmits an access request with authentication credentials to a wireless network, and the network uses the credentials to determine if the wireless device is authorized, and thereafter an authorized device is granted access to the network. Such authentication processes are usually transparent to a wireless device user.
In some situations, a wireless device may not be authenticated and authorized to access the network. For example, a wireless device may lack a valid credential because a user account has been suspended or inactivated. Furthermore, the data of a device credential may have become corrupted. In such cases, the wireless device will not be authorized to access the network. Wireless devices are typically configured to repeatedly transmit an access request if the wireless device is denied authorization to access the network. Repeated attempts to access the network consume system resources including radio and backhaul bandwidth and processor load at network nodes.